


Solitude

by StupidityNowOffersWisdom



Series: a-26-z [19]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidityNowOffersWisdom/pseuds/StupidityNowOffersWisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights are quiet, and it gives him time to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**S** olitude

He wants to think he's gotten used to the lonely nights on Vers after eight years, but all he'll end up doing is lie.

The nights are quiet, and it gives him time to think. It gives him time to repent, time to scream insults at himself, time to stare at his Princess and shatter.

And it gives him time to remember that he is well and truly alone.

 _Goodbye, Father_ , the words float to the surface of his thoughts.

He can list them, one by one, the people who've left him.

After Cruhteo, he stops. His Princess is next.


End file.
